Landon Bryant
|current_affiliation(s) = X-Men (part-time) Excalibur (consultant) |previous_affiliation(s) = Haven |mutation = Organic Material Manipulation |other_abilities = *Expert Combatant *Expert Tactician *Genius Level Intelligence *Expert Marksman *Expert Swordsman *Weapons Proficiency |universe = *Canon *AU *What If *Warverse *Rewrite|occupation = *Lead Singer Blaze Halo *Drummer Meddling Kids (former) *Florist at Flowers of the Nile (former)|family = Bryant}} Landon Bryant is the only son of David Bryant aka Crow and Gina Geshanaro aka Candy Girl. He was raised primarily by his father and step-mother, Aislinn Bryant, who he views more as his mother than Gina. He is the older brother of Cora Lee Bryant. Personal History Landon’s parents, David and Gina, were young when they married and had him. So it came to no real surprise that they divorced shortly after he was born. His mother moved away having shared custody while his father had primary custody and remarried Aislinn. From this marriage Landon became a big brother to Cora Lee. He grew up in the Haven with his godfather Demitri Shadow and Solangel Massey who became Aunt Brownie to him and Cora Lee. When Aislinn and Solangel converted the basement into a daycare Landon was able to form an early and deep bond with his best friends, Atif Alston, Ashley Alston, and Roselyn Howlett. Once able to Landon and his sister joined the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters with their friends. Events in the Universes |-|Canon= Events in Canon |-|AU= Events in AU |-|Warverse= Events in Warverse |-|What If= Events in What If |-|Rewrite= Events in Rewrite Personality Physical Description Mutation Organic Material Manipulation: Can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily. Can create, shape and manipulate everything and anything organic, both organisms and organic matter. They can create, manipulate, shape, transform, heal and/or destroy everything that lives, has lived or comes from either of the above. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': He has been trained in hand-to-hand combat in multiple forms by Aurelia Christian Howlett aka Dirus and James Logan Howlett aka Wolverine. *'Expert Tactician': He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. *'Genius Level Intelligence': He easily is top ten of the smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools in unorthodox and effective ways *'Expert Marksman': He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. *'Expert Swordsman': Is proficient with swords and staffs. *'Weapons Proficiency': He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knives, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms Relationships |-|Cora Lee Bryant= Landon was two years old when Cora Lee Bryant was born. He'd been told by his father, godfather, and basically everyone that he was going to be a big brother and that this meant he would be responsible for his little sister. It would become his job to protect her and help guide her through life. Despite being so close in age Landon grew thinking of Cora Lee as more than his baby sister. She became his best friend. This is little that he would not do for his sister and even less that he keeps from her. They have had their share of arguments when he has kept secrets. Mainly Atif Alston's vision of his death. But otherwise the two have always maintained a close relationship. Their relationship does not alter between the different Universes. |-|Roselyn Howlett= Landon first meets Roselyn Howlett at his mother's daycare at the Haven. Their relationship varies depending on the Universes, but in most they are always close. *'Canon': *'AU': *'Warverse': Sadly due to the events that created Warverse Roselyn was never born. This resulted in Landon never meeting her and becoming her friend. *'What If': *'Rewrite': |-|Ashley Alston= Landon first meets Ashley Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. Their relationship varies depending on the Universes, but in most they are always close. *'Canon': *'AU': *'Warverse': *'What If': *'Rewrite': |-|Rachel Howlett= Landon first meets Rachel Howlett at his mother's daycare at the Haven. Their relationship varies depending on the Universes, but in most they are always close. *'Canon': *'AU': *'Warverse': Sadly due to the events that created Warverse Rachel was never born. This resulted in Landon never meeting her and becoming her friend. *'What If': *'Rewrite': |-|Selene Maki= Landon first meets Selene Maki when she walked into the Cicada Club for an audition to become the female vocalist to his jazz band Blaze Halo. Their relationship varies depending on the Universes, but they are always close. *'Canon': *'AU': *'Warverse': *'What If': *'Rewrite': Name *'Landon' is from a surname which was derived from an Old English place name meaning "long hill" (effectively meaning "ridge").Behind the Name: Landon - accessed September 5,2016 *'Rouse' is a nickname for a person with red hair, from Middle English, Old French rous "red(-haired)".Ancestry: Rouse - accessed September 5,2016 *'Bryant' is from the given name Brian,Behind the Name Surnames:Bryant - accessed September 5,2016 the meaning of this name is not known for certain but it is possibly related to the old Celtic element bre meaning "hill", or by extension "high, noble".Behind the Name: Brian - accessed September 5,2016 Trivia References Category:Canon Category:Warverse Category:AU Category:Rewrite Category:What If Category:Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters Category:Haven Category:X-Men Category:Excalibur Category:U.S American Category:Homosuperior Category:Characters Category:Bryant Family